Corazón dividido
by MieldeNaranja
Summary: Entre tantos siempre hay uno, el que remueve tu mundo el que sacude tus alas ¡Tu jodido salvador! Pero resulta que el león no es como lo pintan y la oveja no es tan estúpida.


Inesperado siempre inesperado y estúpido.

\- Bella por favor abre la puerta -

\- ¿Que quieres jasper? Son las 4 de mañana por Dios Santo jaz -

\- Bella es en serio abre la maldita puerta ahora -

Siempre llegamos a esto, detesto a jasper por hacer eso pero aquí estamos de nuevo yo abriendo la puerta.  
Isabella Marie Swan ese es mi nombre y el que jasper debió olvidar cuando teníamos 18. Crecí con el en un pueblito que es llamado forks en Washington Arizona, siempre llueve no hay sol y el frío hace que se te congelen hasta los pies. Nuestras casas eran vecinas y nuestras mamás mejores amigas y por lo consecuente nuestros papás.  
Mi papá era el jefe de la Policía y mi mamá ama de casa, los papás de jasper trabajan en una empresa llevando la contabilidad los dos.  
Cuando llego el momento de escoger la carrera yo elegí medicina y jasper contabilidad como era de esperarse.

\- Isabella Marie Swan si no abres la maldita puerta juro que le diré a tus papás que fuiste tu la que robó la patrulla y la choco y no yo cuando teniamos 15 -

¡ESTÚPIDO JASPER!  
\- Pffff jaz no es intencional estoy buscando la llave -

Listo por fin las llaves y abri la puerta.

\- Jas amor no quiero discutir ahorita, no he dormido nada así que ya sabes donde está tu cuarto, tus cosas y déjame dormir en paz -

Media dormida como estaba no me fijé pero parecía que había una persona detras de jas al cual no le di importancia, le di un beso en la mejilla a jasper y me fui a mi cuarto a volver a intentar dormir.

Han pasado muchos años y sigo abriendole las puertas de mi casa a mi mejor amigo, en varias ocasiones el llegaba buscando un hogar en donde quedarse durante un tiempo, en un principio creí que venía a mi porque me extrañaba pero aunque era verdad sabía que el venía para esconderse cuando las cosas salían mal.  
No entendia muy bien el trabajo de jas aunque tampoco lo quería comprender. Sólo sabía que cuando las cosas no terminaban bien el venía aquí a mi casa a pedir ayuda aunque nunca había venido con alguien más.  
Con la almohada en la cara y una sabana a medio cubrir yo solo esperaba que jasper no trajera problemas porque de algo estaba más que segura el trabajo de jasper era lícito.

Despertar siempre ha sido mi mayor problema y más cuando eres una estudiante de medicina que tiene que andar habriendole la puerta a su mejor amigo casi hermano en la madrugada.  
Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto a las 7 am y fui a la cocina donde esperaba con todo el corazón tener un desayuno desente.

\- Hola amor de mi vida ¿Qué tal amaneciste hoy? -  
\- Jas ni por toda la miel que le estas derramando a los hot cakes van hacer que me olvide de que llegaste a tocar la puerta de mi casa a las JODIDAS 4 DE LA MAÑANA. - Dije exasperada.  
\- Ya cariño mío, no era mi intención que te enojaras pero ya sabes las cosas salieron bastante mal en el último trabajo que hice. -  
\- Joder jas ¿Qué fue esta vez? - ... - ¿Sabes que? Mejor ni me digas, sólo que ayer veniste con el alguien y eso si que se me hizo extraño. -  
\- El extraño querida hermana de otros padres, es Edward Mason el dueño de los emporios Cullen&Acs. -  
\- Tu trabajo es contra la ley... - le respondí confundida.  
\- El, hermosa es el mafioso más respetado en todo el país, ya sabes que mi trabajo es un tanto ilícito y si exactamente como podrás deducir trabajo para el - Me dijo con una sonrisa sacarrona.

¡ESTÚPIDO JASPER ¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE A ESE CABRON SE LE HAYA OCURRIDO METER EN LA CASA DE UNA HIJA DE UN POLICIA A EL? A UN MAFIOSO ESTÚPIDO!  
En este momento realmente dudo como jasper paso el colegio si se ve que no es muy inteligente.  
Escuchamos el sonido de la puerta abriéndose dando paso al hombre más guapo que haya conocido.

\- Buenos días jasper e isabella ¿No? - Me sentí hiperventirlar cuando lo dijo con una sonrisa de lado.  
¡ESTUPIDO! Jasper ¿Como va ha traer a ese jodido dios griego a mi casa?  
Estoy muy jodida.


End file.
